


Birthday

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Ice and Chitin [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Party, Cell is a good dad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell's son is going to be a year old. However he realizes that his son is very much alone, and he wants that to change. Goku is willing to help.





	Birthday

His son was going to be one year old.

Cell could not of been prouder of Mita. The child could now fly with perfect control, and walk unassisted. They were even talking, developing quickly and now on par with a two year old, but Cell had expected nothing less of him. Mita was _his_ son.

He crouched on the dirt in the garden, watching his son chase after a lizard. Mita darted about, little black wings buzzing as his chubby tail waved back and forth.

With a final pounce he finally got his small hands on it. “Ah…” Mita stood, holding the reptile up triumphantly. “Da, look.”

Cell clapped, smiling. “Very good. You’re faster than any normal adult now.”

“Cell don’t let him eat it this time.” Poppy said from her flowers, looking over her shoulder at him with a scowl.

“I didn’t let him. He snuck it behind my back.” Cell chided her, holding his hand out for the lizard, “And it was his tail. He is supposed to do that.”

Poppy was still goth but her style had become a little more sophisticated, but still completely her. Her hair color had changed too, now a soft purple color that he honestly liked more than the ruby red and harsh black. Currently the long part was french braided and tossed over her shoulder.

“I don't want him getting your bad habits.” Poppy pulled a dandelion out, looking it over before putting it with the rest for a salad.

Cell scoffed, hands caging around the lizard as Mita put it in his palm. It squirmed and wriggled wildly. “If he's anything like my perfect form he won’t make a habit of it.”

Mita pointed to Poppy. “Momma too.” he held out his hands, wanting the lizard back.

Cell chuckled, helping his son get a good hold on it, “Just so you know, he’s coming over to show you the lizard.”

Poppy took her gloves off, turning around and smiling as Mita flew over to her. She lifted the brim of her sunhat, getting a good look. “Oh thats a big one.” Poppy took it from him, holding it in her hands gently.

“Its cute. Here pet it. Feel how smooth its scales are.” Poppy took Mita’s hand and had him run a single finger over its back. 

The lizard held its mouth open, a hiss coming from its mouth. Mita though didn’t seem bothered. He looked up at Poppy, his dark lips pulling into a happy grin.

“Now we have to let mr. lizard go okay?” Poppy stood up, heading over to some rocks. “Say goodbye to him.”

Mita waved to the lizard as Poppy set it back down on a rock. “Bye bye.”

Cell was behind Poppy in and instant, hands on her hips. “So what are we going to do for Mita’s birthday?”

Cell watched as Poppy tilted her head back to look up at him. “Thought you didn’t care about birthdays.”

“I said I don't care about my birthday, but I care about my son’s and yours.” Cell watched as Mita went back to bothering the same lizard, flying around after it as it scurried around on the grass.

“Well, I can go into town and buy him a toy or two… Then get stuff for a cake.” Poppy sighed sadly, “Shame we don’t know any kids. He’s going to have some lonely birthdays.”

Cell frowned at that. “Is being lonely bad?”

“For a kid yeah. At this age I guess it doesn't quite register but when you get older, being alone on your birthday is depressing.” Poppy turned around, her hands on his hips as she kissed the biogem on his chest. “At least mom and dad will be there. My brother too if he can make it.”

There was a small explosion from the far side of the garden, Mita now shooting death beams at what Cell assumed was the lizard. Poppy rushed to him.

“No! No Mita no energy blasts near the house!”

Mita turned to her, pouting but doing as she said. “Sorry momma.”

Ah he was well behaved too. Cell put his hand on his chest, pride filling him.

But Poppy was right. Being alone wasn’t good for his boy. And he didn't want him depressed like his mother was at times. As Poppy came back, Mita in her arms, Cell smiled at her. “Don’t worry. Mita will have an amazing birthday.” Cell put his fingers on his head and teleported away.

\--

“Get out of my house.”

“Now Now 18, I’m sure we can-”

“No we can’t.” The blond woman threw a punch, Cell side stepping it, “You absorbed my brother and I. You killed 16. We have nothing to talk about.”

“I just want to invite your daughter to-”

The next punch connected. That one actually smarted a little, Cell rubbing his jaw. She was stronger then last time. “My son is turning one and-”

“I don’t care. Now get out.” She kicked him this time, sending Cell right through the front door.

Oh she was definitely stronger. Not as strong as him still, but Cell wasn’t interested in actually fighting 18. He sat up. “And I thought motherhood would have calmed that rebel streak in you.”

18 pointed at him. “You owe me zeni for the door. Now get lost or I’m getting my brother and your little gremlins to come after you.” Marron looked out from behind her legs, the little girl sticking her tongue out at him.

“My ‘gremlins’?” Cell got up, wiping the dirt off him. He figured she was talking about his Juniors. He had known for a while they were still alive but had not bothered to get them. He considered them lost causes anyway.

“Again, get lost or you will be a cicada rotting on the sidewalk,”

“Ew. That’s gross momma.”

Cell held up his hands. “Alright I’m going but if you change your mind, you know where to find us.”

18 cast him a withering glare before leaning down and picking the broken door up, slamming it back in place to make the statement stick harder.

Cell flew away, thinking things over. He should of expected this. Though he found it hypocritical they all eyed him wearily while that… pink thing, got to live in luxury with Mr. Satan and was treated like a friend.

Well, they had reasons to be wary of him. He still planned on eradicating Goku.

Speaking of whom, there was only one he could count on to get the children with his own son.

Cell landed on top of a mountain, focusing. After a long while he managed to sense Goku. He was very far away. Cell looked up to the sky, narrowing his eyes. “Space? Hmm, interesting.”

Cell wondered if he should wait, but curiosity was eating at him. Why would he be in space? Cell put his fingers to his forehead and teleported.

He found himself in blazing heat. That was certainly an uncomfortable shift. He shielded his eyes, getting a scope of where he was.

“Ugh. How repugnant.” he scowled, looking at the dusty yellow wasteland. Where was this hell hole of a planet? Was it even a planet?

Before he could mull it over more, he felt Goku and someone else approaching him. Cell turned, greeted by Goku’s grinning face zooming towards him

“Cell! Wow why are you here on Vampa? You finally wanna train with me?” Goku slid to a halt, another man stopping a ways behind him.

Cell could tell right away the other man was a saiyan, and yet another slap in the face, reminding Cell of his own shortcomings. The young man was powerful, and familiar. He had felt him a while ago on earth. He was not as high as then, but it was unmistakable. Cell could feel his eye twitching. “No Goku, I am not here to train in this repugnant place.”

“Haha, Frieza called it that too.” Goku laughed, turning to the other, “Broly, this is Cell. Cell was one of my toughest enemies. Now he just kind of hangs around all grumpy. Cell this is Broly. I just met him a while ago. You were busy with taking care of Poppy so you missed that whole fight.”

Broly nodded to him, lifting his hand in an okay sign. “Hello.” 

He was a quiet one. How odd. Cell was a bit disappointed he had missed that fight, but to see that power probably would have driven him into his own depression. “While I am not here to train with you, I am here to speak with you. You remember my son yes?”

Goku nodded. “Yeah-huh. You must be proud Cell. His ki is getting so high. He’s going to be a great fighter.” the saiyan hurriedly added “I mean, unless he wants to be a scholar. Or something else.”

“He’s not decided on his life goals yet. What he is though, is turning one year old.” He interrupted Goku before he could congratulate him, “I have come to realize my son is… very alone. And I want him to have a nice first birthday. With other children.”

It seemed to register quickly what he was getting at. “Oh you want Goten to go? Sure!”

“Not just Goten. All of them. Trunks, Pan, Bulla, and Marron. I understand that I am unwelcome and I will stay away if that is the case, but my son…” Cell clenched his fists, “My son is not me. He has no reason to be hated by them. Or by anyone.”

Goku got serious at that. “I understand Cell. Alright, I can do that. I’ll get who I can to Kame House, and Poppy and Mita can come along.” He got happy again, “It’s gonna be a great first birthday. I promise. I’ll have Chi-Chi make the cake. Her cake is amazing.”

Cell smirked, pausing as Broly motioned to him like he wanted to speak. “Yes?”

Broly took a moment to gather his words. “You are a very good father.” he said quietly, “He is very lucky to have you.”

He sounded… Sad. Cell nodded to him, smirking. “I’m not just good, I’m perfect.”

\--

Gohan pulled open his letter box. Blinking at a large envelope inside. He pulled it out, looking it over. It was addressed to Videl, Pan, and himself. He opened it, met with a large and well made invitation inviting them to come to Kame House.

Just… Kame House. Come to Kame House in two days. He flipped it over, but nothing was on the back. No signature. How strange.

“Hey Videl, check this out.” 

Turns out He was not the only one. 18 and Krillin had gotten one as well, and Bulma and Vegeta. Nearly everyone in their circle got one… Or at least everyone with kids.

“Think we should go? I mean, it's just Kame House. Maybe mom is planning something.” Gohan said, Pan on his hip.

“I don’t see why not. Pan has never gone there, it should be fun.” Videl clapped, “I bet she will love the beach.”

“Yeah. Wanna go!” Pan declared, lifting her fists, “Piccolo too!”

Both of them looked at Piccolo, who was frowning. After a moment he tched. “I guess I’ll come along too.”

\--

“Poppy, I need you and Mita to go somewhere today.” Cell kissed her neck, Poppy laughing as she washed the dishes.

“Really? But I thought we were going to have a little party together.” Poppy turned, pushing him away after a moment with a snort.

“I’m afraid not. We will have to wait for the party with your family.” Cell took her hand, leading her to the living room.

Goku was waiting for them, Mita in his lap. The presents she had gotten for her son were sitting next to them.

“Heya Poppy! Ready to go?”

Poppy blinked, looking up at Cell. “Um… What is going on?”

“Well my dear, I thought long and hard about what you said, and you are right. It is sad that my son has no friends. Goku here has promised to introduce him to Goten and the other children.”

Poppy looked at him like he had grown two heads. “You… Worked with Goku…”

“Yes. I am not incapable of amicable behavior with someone I desire to destroy.”

“Are you coming along?”

“... No, as I said. Just the two of you.” Cell pushed Poppy over to Goku, who stood and handed Mita over to her, “I will finish the dishes. I clean them better anyway.”

Poppy scowled at him. “You know what, okay. Let’s go, Goku.” 

He watched them both teleport away. He sighed, going to the dishes. Once done, he would observe at a distance.

\--

There was an awkward silence, Mita looking up at them all. Goku scratched his head, not sure what to say to break the ice. It had been an awkward meeting. 18 had been glaring at him for well over thirty minutes, Marron in her arms in a protective embrace. Bulma, Gohan, and Videl luckily were not as cross as she was.

Piccolo was unreadable, and Master Roshi had fled into the house with Oolong and Turtle. He said something about ordering pizza.

As he opened his mouth, an enthusiastic ‘Hi’ came from behind Gohan, Pan running in that cute toddler way from behind his legs as she stepped up to Mita with a big grin on her face, “I’m Pan. I like your lips.”

There was a long silence, everyone looking at the two kids. Leave it to children to greet one another with nonsensical complements. That's why Goku liked them. They were so unpredictable.

Mita blinked and broke the awkward pause. “I like your hair.” He replied firmly.

Pan grinned. “Can you fly?”

Mita nodded, slowly lifting off the ground. Pan grinned, lifting off too. “I’ll race you.” She flew over and grabbed his hand, practically yanking him over to the beach.

Goku sighed in relief. Oh good. That was over. He put his hand on Poppy’s shoulder. “Look at that. He’s already got a friend.” Goku smiled at Gohan, who smiled back.

“Kinda funny… That my daughter gets along with Cell’s son right off the bat huh.” Gohan said, holding out his hand to Poppy, “World works like that i guess.”

Poppy shook his hand, smirking. “I knew you were the kid who was on tv.”

Gohan blinked, and then narrowed his eyes. ‘Wait, you were that waitress!”

Videl promptly rushed forward. “I knew you looked familiar! Your hair is purple now!”

Goku stepped away, smiling as finally everyone started mingling together. Even 18 was warming up when Poppy talked about how helpful Krillin had been. He went over to Piccolo, who was sitting on a rock and watching Pan and Mita race.

“Who are you rooting for?”

Piccolo hmphed at him. “Pretty sneaky thing to lie to us to get us all here.” he said quietly, a small smile on his lips as Pan and Mita zoomed by.

“I made a promise to Cell that his kid would have a great first birthday.” Goku said seriously.

Piccolo chuckled. “You have a good heart Goku.” He clapped as Pan and Mita zoomed by again, “So no Cell?”

“He figured you all didn’t want him around. So he’s hanging back.” Goku pointed out to the west, “He’s that way.”

“Not a great birthday if dad isn't here.” Piccolo mused getting up and tossing his hand down, “Winner is, Mita!”

“So fast!” Pan clapped her hands, her hair now windswept, “Did your daddy teach you?”

“No, I just fly.” Mita said, looking a lot more animated than before. He was smiling and he looked energetic. Goku smiled. Amazing what putting two kids together could do for them.

“What else can you do?”

Mita grinned, pointing his finger out into the ocean. A spark of energy appeared at his fingertip, the orb of energy getting bigger. Mita fired it, sending it through the ocean, sending water high into the air and raining it down on them all. The chatter had gone quiet, everyone looking at them now.

Pan cheered, clapping her hands more. “Daddy can do that! Piccolo look!”

“I saw.” Piccolo called out, frowning again, “Kid’s strong. How old is he again?”

“One.” Goku rest his head on his fist, watching as Mita shot out more, he and Pan joined by Trunks and Goten, “He’s way older looking though isn’t he? Gohan couldn’t do that.”

“Kid’s got Frieza, Vegeta, you, and me in him.” Piccolo sat back down, “He could end up even stronger then Cell.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.”

“We had a front row seat to what happens when a kid is too strong.” Piccolo looked at Goku with that critical look everyone liked to give him, “He could end up like Broly for all we know.”

“Broly isn't a bad person.” Goku pointed out, “He just was never taught how to keep it under control. Cell is better than that. He will teach him.”

“Goku, Cell could end up like Broly’s father and use him to try and kill you.” Piccolo glared at him.

“He’s not going to do that.” Goku said, giving Piccolo a carefree smile, “Cell told me that his son doesn’t deserve to be hated by us. I don't think Cell wants that kind of life for Mita. If Cell is going to kill me, it will be by his own hand.”

Goku turned to look over at Poppy, who was laughing at something Bulma was saying. “And Mita has two parents. Poppy’s got Cell around her finger.”

Piccolo chuckled. “Yeah. You are right about that. She’s willful. And he does have Saiyan in him. You all love willful women.”

-

Poppy clapped her hands. “Okay Mita that's enough! You will tire yourself out if you keep firing like that.”

“Awww. We were gonna teach him how to do the kamehameha.” Trunks pouted.

Poppy shook her head. “That’s sweet but please don’t. Maybe when he is a little older you can.”

Trunks grinned excitedly. “You mean i can train him? That's so cool. I've never trained anyone before. Can Goten help me do it?”

“Um, yeah of course.” Poppy chuckled nervously, picking Mita up as he walked over to her. She looked down at him, smiling. “Did you have fun with Pan?”

“Yeah! Best friend!” Mita said, smiling.

“Best friend!” Pan cheered, her hands in the air.

Poppy kissed Mita’s cheek. “Wonderful. I already got Videl and Gohan’s number so you guys can have all the playdates you want. Now then… What first you guys? Cake or presents?”

“Cake!”

“Cake obviously!”

“Caaaay!” Bulla even joined in, her hands in the air as she sat in Bulma’s lap.

Poppy adjusted her hat, setting Mita back down. “Alright, cake it is.”

“I’ll help bring it out.” 18 set Marron down, who ran up to Mita to say hi.

The two women walked in, Master Roshi watching aerobics on his tv with Oolong. He looked over to them. “Made sure the pig didn’t eat it. Pizza should be here soon too.”

“Excuse you, I would never eat a kids birthday cake.” Oolong snapped, frowning at Roshi.

“If you did I would beat the snot out of you.” 18 said, smirking as she lifted the cake with only one hand.

Poppy was awed. “Oh wow you are so strong.” God everyone in this group was stronger than her, either in the brain department, or the physical one.

“Being an android does that.” 18 quipped sharply, She paused a moment, “Listen… I still hate that guys guts but.. You I can stand. And the kid is cute.”

Poppy blinked. She was certainly a cool woman. Not cold per say but pretty straightforward and blunt. “Oh um, thanks. I’m sorry for everything my uh…”

18 stared blankly at her. “Baby daddy.”

Poppy snorted. Oh she liked 18. She had a bit of snark to her and seemed to have a personality like hers. “I was thinking boyfriend but yeah… I’m sorry for whatever he did to you.”

18 looked at her a moment. “You don't have to apologize for him. Creep doesn't care what he did to us so it's not really worth it.” she finally went to the door, Poppy hurrying over to open it, “But if you want to make it up to me a little, maybe lend me that dress. It's cute.”

“Oh! Sure.”

They both stepped out, the kids cheering. 18 set the cake on the table, the wood creaking a little under the weight.

“Wow, mom sure went a bit crazy on the cake huh?” Gohan looked up at it, the cake was sporting at least four tiers, “Then again, dad is here so i guess it makes sense.”

“If that's the case, I think the kids should get what they want first, then the adults can get their own helping.” Bulma said, hand on her hip.

Everyone sat down, Poppy putting Mita on her lap and clapping her hands. “Okay. You wanna hear the birthday song, birthday boy?”

Mita nodded, but paused and looked around. He craned his neck, then finally looked up at her. “Where is da?”

Oh no. Poppy smiled down at him. “Daddy isn’t here sweetie. It’s just you, me, and all your new friends.”

Mita frowned looking around again. “Want da. Da sings nice.”

18 covered her mouth, looking like she wanted to snort. “... Cell sings?”

“He likes Frank Sinatra.” Poppy said nervously, “Mita, Daddy doesn't think he should be around everyone. He’s close by though. And he will sing to you later.”

His little fists clenched and his face screwed up more. Poppy got up quickly and stepped away from the cake just in case he really went wild with the tantrum. Last one had him nearly blowing a hole in the roof and broke the table.

Thankfully Mita only cried into his hands.

Gohan cleared his throat. “I mean… I wouldn’t mind it if he was here.”

18 pursed her lips, hiding a grin. “Yeah I mean… Seeing his face makes me want to punch it in but… It's the little guy’s birthday.”

“You just want to see him sing.” Bulma said flatly.

“Cell singing Happy Birthday? Come on you have to admit that's a hilarious image.” 18 gently took Marron’s hand away from the cake, which she had been slowly reaching for, “And I mean, it’d be really mean to not let the kid have his dad around. It's one day. I can stomach that.”

“He is right over that way.” Goku pointed to the west, “I can get him if you guys are okay with it.”

“Oh just get him already before he makes Bulla and Pan cry too.” Piccolo grumbled.

Poppy felt like crying too now. God these guys were just so nice. She really had to work harder on making Cell ‘good’ now or else she would feel like shit when he tried to kill them.

Goku flew off, Poppy bouncing Mita little. “Hear that? Daddy is gonna join us. No need to cry any more.”

With in ten seconds, Goku was back, Cell in tow.

“I heard the birthday boy was sad!”

“Da!” Mita rubbed his eyes, reaching for him, “Da, sing.”

Poppy handed Mita over to Cell, who’s wings twitched as he smirked. “Oh you only want me for my impeccable singing voice? And here I thought you wanted me.”

Everyone sat back down, Cell setting Mita to sit on one of his forearms as he cleared his throat.

“Happy birthday to you~”

“Oh my god this is actually happening.” 18 said with a bit of wonder, “My brother is never going to believe this.”

“Happy birthday to you~” Cell ignored 18, utterly focused on Mita’s smiling face. Poppy felt like her heart was going to burst. It was so cute.

“Happy birthday, dear Mita. Happy birthday to you~”

Gohan lifted a hand. “And many more. Happy birthday!”

Everyone clapped, then gathered around the cake. Videl took the cake knife and started slicing, “First slice for the birthday boy.” She handed Cell the plate, who held it close to him.

Mita took a big fist full, shoving it into his face, much to Cell’s amusement. The kids all sat on the grass, save for Bulla who was still a bit too young to sit without her mom, but she got some cake too. Not long after the cake was cut, the pizza came.

Poppy honestly was surprised someone would deliver this far out in the ocean,

Poppy went up to Cell, smiling. “Hey there Mr. Perfect. Late the party huh?” She put her hands on his hips, leaning against him.

“Hmm. Fashionably late I like to think.” Cell buried a hand into her purple hair, leading down to kiss her softly, “Mmm, i missed you.”

“It's not even been two hours.” Poppy snorted, she pushed him away, getting some cake and pizza. “You want a slice?”

“I don’t-”

“Do. You. Want. A. Slice?” She looked at him intently, and Cell sighed.

“Alright, alright. Yes. I would like some cake and greasy greasy pizza.” he held out his hand, taking a plate of pizza. Cell grimaced and proceed to take a bite, fumbling a little with the very gooey and melted cheese.

For a guy who could cook like a master chef, he still could not handle eating very well.

They let the kids play a little longer before presents, Trunks and Goten showing off their fusion for a while and entertaining the younger kids. Despite Pan’s insistence, they did not teach her to do it with Mita.

Then the kids marveled as Mita used his tail to eat three whole pieces of cake at once. That one went over very well with Trunks and Goten, who then tried to secretly make Mita eat Turtle.

Poppy stepped in at that point.

As no one had really known it was a birthday party, the only presents were the two from Poppy, and one from Goku, Goten, and Chi-Chi. Mita came away with some first step reading books, and two stuffed dinosaur plushies.

He really liked dinosaurs, and he was actually quite excited for the books. Pan and him both looked the books over, admiring the pictures more than trying to read the words. Bulma headed home first, Bulla getting fussy.

“Bye! I’ll get him a little belated gift in a few days, Okay?”

“Don't forget I’m gonna teach them the kamehameha! You are absolutely not allowed to teach him that!” Trunks looked up at Cell determined to be the one to teach the move.

“We will see.” was all Cell said.

18 went home next. “Gotta start dinner for Krillin. Don't forget the dress.” She then cast Cell a dirty look, and she and Marron flew off.

Pan and Mita were very hard to seperate, Pan refusing to let him go from her tight hug. It took Gohan taking on his little persona to make her let go and co-operate. Poppy and Videl agreed on a playdate, and they were off with Piccolo following behind.

Before Goku left he spoke to Cell a bit, and after a moment, he laughed, punching Cell in the arm. “Come on Goten! Time to go home!”

Poppy lifted a brow at Cell. “What was that about?”

Cell set his jaw, rubbing his arm a little. “I agreed to train with him in two days time.”

“Aww. You are friends now.”

“Shut up.” Cell kneeled down, picking her up in one arm, Mita dozing in his other. They flew home, Poppy leaning her head against Cell’s shoulder. That was a good first birthday. She looked up at Cell, smiling.

“Thanks for putting that ‘I'm going to kill them all’ mentality aside for Mita today. You really are perfect.” She kissed his chin, smirking as Cell went purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil image of Mita for yall.  
> 


End file.
